belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Dutch monarchs family tree
The Princes of Orange The following is a family tree for the Princes of Orange, a line which culminated in the Dutch monarchy with the accession of Prince William VI to the newly created throne of the Netherlands in 1815. Dates given are those of birth and death; for Princes of Orange (shown in bold), the intermediate date is the date of accession to the Princedom. By virtue of his marriage to Mary II of England, Prince William III, himself a grandson of Charles I of England, became King of England 1689–1702 (jointly with Mary II until her death in 1694) following the overthrow of his uncle and father-in-law James II of England in the Glorious Revolution. The family lineage is of note as John William Friso is the most recent common ancestor of all the current monarchs of Europe. Kings and Queens of the Netherlands This summary genealogical tree shows how the current Royal house of Orange-Nassau is related: The following image is a family tree of the Monarchs of the Netherlands. Dates given are those of birth and death; for Monarchs of the Netherlands (shown in bold), the intermediate dates are dates of accession to the throne and (where applicable) abdication. Image:Dutch monarchy.jpg rect 604 21 671 73 William V of Orange rect 703 27 772 67 Princess Wilhelmina of Prussia (1751–1820) rect 199 100 282 142 Louise of Mecklenburg-Strelitz rect 298 102 423 131 Frederick William III of Prussia rect 449 100 517 138 Wilhelmine of Prussia (1774–1837) rect 555 96 692 135 William I of the Netherlands rect 15 180 84 220 Wilhelmina Marianne of Orange-Nassau rect 107 191 185 218 Prince Albert of Prussia (1809–1872) rect 198 191 253 218 Princess Louise of Prussia (1808–1870) rect 274 180 339 220 Prince Frederick of the Netherlands rect 348 180 488 220 William II of the Netherlands rect 526 180 617 220 Anna Pavlovna of Russia rect 636 180 696 220 Catherine Pavlovna of Russia rect 724 184 805 213 William I of Wurttemberg rect 26 255 117 295 Karl Alexander of Saxe-Eisenach rect 146 255 215 295 Princess Sophie of the Netherlands rect 284 255 353 295 Prince Alexander of the Netherlands rect 391 255 499 295 Emma of Waldeck and Pyrmont rect 533 255 672 295 William III of the Netherlands rect 709 250 791 291 Sophie of Wurttemberg rect 105 308 196 332 Amalia Maria of Saxe-Eisenach rect 218 303 281 342 Prince Henry of the Netherlands rect 303 308 353 333 Princess Marie of Prussia (1855–1888) rect 512 318 610 357 William, Prince of Orange rect 621 318 687 357 Prince Maurice of the Netherlands rect 699 318 805 357 Alexander, Prince of Orange rect 235 352 312 401 Hendrik of Mecklenburg-Schwerin rect 358 352 508 391 Wilhelmina of the Netherlands rect 266 421 416 459 Juliana of the Netherlands rect 459 421 559 459 Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld rect 33 488 71 514 Irene of Orange-Nassau rect 100 488 188 514 Carlos Hugo, Duke of Parma rect 207 488 258 514 Margriet of Orange-Nassau rect 275 489 350 514 Pieter van Vollenhoven rect 368 486 424 510 Christina of Orange-Nassau rect 450 486 523 510 Jorge Perez y Guillermo rect 550 489 614 527 Claus von Amsberg rect 654 487 804 526 Beatrix of the Netherlands rect 185 553 292 594 Willem-Alexander, King of the Netherlands rect 332 553 379 591 Máxima Zorreguieta rect 214 617 258 642 Amalia of Princess of Orange rect 283 617 322 640 Alexia of Orange-Nassau rect 349 617 389 641 Ariane of Orange-Nassau rect 432 556 469 580 Friso of Orange Nassau rect 494 556 559 582 Mabel Wisse Smit rect 435 609 474 633 Luana of Orange-Nassau rect 498 610 534 634 Zaria of Orange-Nassau rect 609 556 678 581 Constantijn of Orange-Nassau rect 708 556 773 581 Laurentien Brinkhorst rect 598 606 636 631 Eloise of Orange-Nassau rect 650 606 737 631 Claus-Casimir of Orange-Nassau rect 753 606 804 631 Leonore of Orange-Nassau See also *Kings of Belgium family tree References Category:Dutch monarchy Category:Family trees Category:Kinship and descent